


No time

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are on the run in Europe and there’s never enough time. PWP. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No time

It’s not long till the dinner party.  
They don’t see a lot of people, but this affair seems necessary to maintain a sense of normalcy that they don’t really possess.  
The food is ready, and soon the guests will arrive.  
That includes the prissy professor and his delectable wife, a former student of his. She looks good enough to eat.  
“Will,” says Hannibal softly.  
“What?”  
“Come here.”  
He does, looking at his husband in his elegant Armani suit. Lecter’s expensive habits will out as ever.  
“Closer,” says Hannibal and Will soon gets his drift.  
“We don’t have enough time,” he huffs.  
“We make time,” says Hannibal and nuzzles Will’s neck.  
“Yes,” he allows.  
Hannibal’s strong hands massage Will’s cock through his white denim jeans.  
There’s a Bach rendition playing in the background.  
“Oh,” he says and Hannibal’s hand works at him in steady strokes.  
He’s lost in sensation, the smell of Hannibal, his cologne and a hint of sweat.  
Will reaches for Hannibal’s cock and rubs it through the suit.  
They move against each other, until they lose it and come.  
“I’ve made a mess in my pants,” says Will.  
“I need to change my suit,” says Hannibal and kisses his neck. It tastes delicious.  
“We should have more time,” says Will.  
“There will be enough time and world for us to conquer,” says Hannibal.


End file.
